AEGIS
X Code Vivienne Wilson Gilbert Villaruz Hubert Arbis Leila Izlar |current_head=X Code |status=Extant |final_ruler= |origin= |base=* Spratly Islands * Lutetia |capital= |founder=X Code |formed_from=Resistance group all over Philipp; mainly those of from the Ghetto of Area 1 |founding=28 March 2317 IK |age= |dissolution= |goal/s=* To achieve the independence of Philipp * To maintain peace and order |insignia=Mythical dragon |motto= |affiliation=* United Order of Nations * Eurasian Empire ** The Order of Gallia Reims |allegiance= |allies= |enemies= |notable_member/s=''See: Members'' |member_countries= |invaded_countries= |image_insignia= |caption_insignia= }} The Autonomous Espionage Group of International Service, simply known as the Knights of AEGIS or AEGIS'alone, is a group of vigilante rebels who fight against the Eurasian Empire. Founded by a masked figure named X Code, they define themselves as the '"Heroes of the Weak", and differentiate themselves from other terrorist groups such as the Ma-I Ophir and the Philippine Liberation Front, who take hostages and save civilians, though this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment. Most members are former Filipinos, many of whom have defected from other insurgent groups, though many other peoples, even Eurasians, may be found among their ranks. Their logo is a mythical dragon that can be seen in most of the items they possessed such as their uniforms, Chevaliers and armaments. History Jonathan Carter created the identity of X Code, a masked hero, who introduced the AEGIS to the world as an organization which protects those without power from those who have it. Under his leadership, the AEGIS grow in strength exponentially, becoming a force rivaling the Eurasian Army, something that both the Ma-I Ophir and the Philippine Liberation Front didn't manage to do. Jonathan declared the formation of the New Asia and the Republic State of the Philippines, a continent and country of acceptance and tolerance where any and all can seek refuge against the invaders from Europe. Though Jonathan reorganizes the AEGIS to form a structural hierarchy and chain of commands, the AEGIS rely heavily on his masterful strategies, unable to act effectively when he has not given them specific orders. During the Blood Rebellion, the group fell apart when Jonathan suddenly took his leave. In the process, senior knights were killed, several key members were arrested by the Eurasian Empire, and the others went into hiding.Reboot Despite their defeat, some of the Knights of AEGIS remained active during the period between. One of their activities was when they attacked King Ivan the First College by committing robbery in the Philippines during the school festival. Just as the WISER, the Philippine Action Entrails (PeAcE), began making its move to continually resist the Empire for the period of time until their return. Terrorist movements have occurred in other countries as well only to increase the Empire's reign. Though during this period, Vivienne Wilson and Leila Izlar, X Code's right hand and Captain of X Code's squad, respectively, found their own way to reach Jonathan once more who was in St. Petersburg on the first months after the failed Blood Rebellion as Simon Arcilla, a military advisor for the Eurasian Empire. Vivienne was able to return some of his memories but it was later rewritten another time that she needed to make up a new plan to reach him.Revival After having Jonathan's memories restored, Jonathan worked to form a larger alliance of nations to fight the Empire. He arranged the exile of the Knights of AEGIS from the Philippines for this purpose, making their new base of operations on Spratly Islands, where China and the Philippines both share territory. He started by returning control of China to its Empress, making them his first greatest ally. With the formation of the United Order of Nations, the AEGIS was contracted to serve as its military force, as well as a protector of all the UON member states, in exchange for their continued funding, manpower, and support. After the second battle of Manila, a Eurasian envoy carrying Second Prince Leonid Vasilyev of the Eurasian Empire landed on the AEGIS's flagship: Corregidor. In a meeting with a majority of the AEGIS's core members, Leonid revealed X Code's true identity and Kaio, as well as insinuating that Jonathan has used his Kaio to make them nothing more than his pawns. This, along with Adele Pearson and Gilbert Villaruz's testimony, further drove a wedge among the Knights of AEGIS. Following Gilbert's suggestion, the Knights of AEGIS decided to betray Jonathan in exchange for the liberation of the Philippines. Ray Lowe convinced the others to announce that X Code died of injuries sustained in battle, as no one would believe the truth and they would be stripped of their positions if they tried to explain it. Leila later took the role of leader temporarily. Gilbert was forced to reveal the truth to Ayame Dy and Yuzuki Li when Jonathan caused a rebellion with the Emperor's forces. A month later, the Knights of AEGIS were stunned when Jonathan took the Eurasian throne for himself and asked for the Empire to join the UON, giving them two weeks of ceasefire for them to approve his wishes. After Jonathan conquered the Philippines and took the UON leaders as hostages, they allied themselves with Leonid's forces to oppose Jonathan. The Knights of AEGIS were defeated, however, and Akito Ryu took up the mantle of X Code.Refrain He proceeded to ask for the independence of the Philippines in exchange of him being his personal advisor and the release of the prisoners. Upon the agreement, Akito became the new leader of the new incarnation of the Knights of AEGIS who were given nobility titles in the recovery of the Philippines and to its independence.Reload The Order of Gallia Reims Main article: The Order of Gallia Reims The Order of Gallia Reims is the highest command of the current order of the Knights of AEGIS as a military force of both the Eurasian Empire and the United Order of Nations. It is composed of the core members of AEGIS that led the uprising against Jonathan on 2318 that were pardoned immediately when X Code (Akito Ryu) surrendered to Jonathan, and also of the main loyalist of Jonathan since his reign. The Order remained exclusive to its signatories. The Federation of Three Main article: The Federation of Three At the sudden announcement of the Colonial Coast's war against the Eurasian Empire, and its ideals against the principles of the United Order of Nations, the three superpowers of military strength: the Empire, UON, and AEGIS; worked together to form the alliance of nations that was known as the Federation of Three. It's main goal at its formation was to stop a much deadlier and costly war, and apprehend the presence of the Colonial Coast's intention of world domination. Base Government and politics Mission Culture Known members Core Members circa 2317 IK Former Resistance Members Originally led by Gilbert Villaruz, the following were the first members of AEGIS after Jonathan Carter helped them to save Leila Izlar from being caught by the Eurasian Empire during the Attack in the Ayala Ghetto. * Gilbert Villaruz — Second-in-Command * Leila Izlar — Captain of X Code's Special Force * Daniel Acosta — Captain of Second Special Force/Espionage Team * Keith Gonzales * Michael Pastor * Glenn Villamor Former Philippine Liberation Front Members Originally under the leadership of Major Neil Diriano whom Jonathan Carter had ordered to commit suicide, they have no intention of joining the AEGIS. But after the sudden arrest and capture of Hubert Arbis, the other three that built up the Four Swords asked for the group's help. Upon joining, they were considered as the "Four Swords of AEGIS". * Hubert Arbis — Chief of Military Affairs * Evelyn Lopez * Lucero Solmoro — Captain of First Squad * Antonio Ramos — Captain of Second Squad Southern Leaders Because of the risk that the Southern Leaders had given to support the AEGIS by giving them Chevaliers equally matched of the Empire's and handing over the possession of Urduja, the Southern Leaders saw it befitting to join them. Especially at the time that Roano Madrigal learned that it was Jonathan Carter who was in the disguise of X Code. * Ayame Dy — Head of the Dy clan * Roanao Madrigal Other Members * Khan Iskandar — Ameer of the Ma-I Ophir but joined the group as Timo Nyman due to his obsession with X Code * Jules Everett — First Officer of X Code’s Special Force * Ray Lowe — Chief Intelligence Commissioner * Rizalyn Buenaflor — Research and Development Organizational Structure circa 2318 IK * Leader: ** X Code (Jonathan Carter; Founder) ** Jonathan Carter (as Emperor) ** X Code (Akito Ryu) ** Leila Izlar * General Commander: Yuzuki Li * General Secretary: Gilbert Villaruz * Head of the Joint Stuff: * Deputy Chief: * Secretary of Media and Intelligence : Ray Lowe * Science Secretary: Rizalyn Buenaflor * Special Forces/X Code Division Captain: Leila Izlar * First Squad Commander: Jules Everett * Second Squad Commander: Khan Iskandar * Third Squad Commander: Michael Pastor * Fourth Squad Commander: * Fifth Squad Commander: * Sixth Squad Commander: * Seventh Squad Commander: * Corregidor Captain: * Commander of Special Forces: * Interior Custodian: Keith Gonzales * Deputy Science Secretary: ** A ** A * Operators: ** Anne ** Mae ** Frances Organizational Structure circa 2338 IK Flag Original (circa 2317 IK) Designed by Jonathan Carter under the disguise of X Code, AEGIS's first flag was a white outline of a mythical fierce dragon in the middle of a black field. The dragon was the very symbol of the group ever since it was first seen printed on X Code's cloak's left side. For quite a time, since being first unveiled during the Hotel Hijacking Incident, the flag had been considered as the trademark of AEGIS even though their flag had undergone countless revisions to come. Revised (circa 2318 IK) Designed by Jonathan Carter under the disguise of X Code, the previous flag was amended as a sign of rebirth and a new start for the group since the failure of the First Blood Rebellion. The flag, as of year 2318, was divided into four quarters: the upper field close to the pole and the lower field further to the pole were black, and the upper field further to the pole and the lower field close to the pole were dark red. In the middle of the flag still featured the old and same symbol of AEGIS. Due to the popularity of the original flag, this revised flag was rarely used. Though the flag was flown and seen around their flagship Corregidor and their base at Spratly Islands, the most featured flag associated of them remained as the original. With the joining of AEGIS as the main military force of the United Order of Nations, the revised flag was also used and favored during the telecast than the previous one. Later on, when the Knights of AEGIS betrayed Jonathan, the revised flag was disposed of and replaced by the old and original flag they earlier used. Since the time that the Knights of AEGIS was absorbed by the Eurasian Military, the revised flag was used once more to serve as the official standard of X Code (Akito Ryu). With the Eurasian Empire (circa 2318 IK) Designed by Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev, 77th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire and former X Code, and Akito Ryu under the disguise of X Code, was used as the flag of AEGIS to consider their organization as part of the Eurasian Empire, especially as its military force. The flag used the blue field of the Eurasian Empire's flag, the original black mythical dragon outlined in white was in the middle of the field, and added with three dark red stars: one on its mouth, and one on each legs that symbolized the three main islands of the newly freed Philippines. Affiliates The Knights of AEGIS were originally founded by a small group of Filipino businessmen called the Southern Leaders who secretly work against Eurasian rule.Reboot They also begin negotiations with China, who grant them control over Spratly Islands as well, and now serves as the contracted force for the United Order of Nations, begin funding their operations. Officially, they are not affiliated with any nations, but a majority of their equipment and members derive from the Republic State of the Philippines and the Republic State of China.Revival When Jonathan Alexader Lawrence Vasilyev rise to power, over the leadership of AEGIS and UON, the organization was considered to be under the control of the Eurasian Empire. After X Code (Akito Ryu) supported Jonathan's reign, he offered that as the real leader of A.E.G.I.S., the group will be an independent military force of the Union, with the main goal of accompanying the countries towards freedom, ensuring peace, and the Union's partner with the wars against the Colonial Coast. Since that declaration made by X Code and of the independence of Philipp's slowly with the aid of the Union, the group didn't question it and are receiving funds from the Union as well. They also receive armaments and supplies from the Union. They were given territory by the Union as well that is situated in Moscow, Russia, and consider it as one of their headquarters as well while maintaining their original base. Since then, they were given a seat on the nobility for the core members and a seat for X Code in the Union as Jonathan's personal advisor and knight.RefrainReload Appearances * Reboot * Revival * Refrain * Reload * Repeat * The Rook's Scars * The Bishop's Curse * Lessons * We can't tell Jonathan * Before the Showdown * Such Agony * A Women's Battle * The Final Invitation * Return a Loved One * Preparing for Battles * No Boys Allowed * Prototype * The White King's Scheme * My Strange Mission * For the Next Move * The Plan of Refrain * Clothed for a Funeral * Last Notice * Finalization of Plans * A Secret * Affections * X Code, Signing Off * Final Goodbye Trivia Known descriptions= |-|Other descriptions= References